1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to floor cleaning equipment and accessories. More particularly, the present invention concerns a foot mounted floor drying device and method of using same, wherein use of the device provides the user with exercise and enhances the durability and appearance of the floor.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
A floor is traditionally cleaned by spreading a water-based cleaning fluid over the floor and, in some cases, subsequently rinsing the floor with water. Although a mop will sometimes be used to soak up pooled liquid, the floor is traditionally left wet and allowed to air dry. Those ordinarily skilled in the art will appreciate that a number of cleaning agents specifically suggest that the floor be permitted to air dry and that rinsing of the floor after application of the diluted agent is unnecessary.
It has been determined, however, that traditional floor cleaning methods present numerous problems. For example, traditional floor cleaning techniques have a tendency to leave an unsightly, dull film on the floor. It is also known that floors permitted to air dry remain wet for a significant period of time (e.g., fifteen to forty-five minutes), and this presents a hazard to individuals walking on the floor.
Responsive to these and other problems, an important object of the present invention is to provide an improved floor cleaning technique. Another important object of the present invention is to provide a device and technique particularly useful in eliminating the unsightly film often associated with traditional floor cleaning methods. Yet another important object of the present invention is to provide a film prevention device that has an inexpensive, durable and simple construction. It is also an important object of the present invention to provide a floor cleaning technique that eliminates the problematic film with the minimal amount of additional time and expense.
In accordance with these and other objects evident from the following description of the preferred embodiment, the present invention concerns a foot mountable floor drying device. It has been determined that drying of a floor, regardless of whether it is has been rinsed after application of the cleaning liquid, virtually eliminates the risk of a film residue. It has also been determined that complete drying of the floor actually results in some buffing thereof. This not only eliminates the customary film residue but also produces a shine on the floor, particularly on so-called xe2x80x9chardwood floorsxe2x80x9d. With regard to the construction of the inventive device, it includes a substantially rigid plate presenting a bottom face and being removably attached to the users""s foot by a foot attachment member. The device further includes an absorbent element substantially covering and being generally fixed relative to the bottom face of the plate. Thus, the user simply attaches the device to one or both feet and then scoots across the floor to effect the desired drying. It will be appreciated that such drying is accomplished while standing (eliminates work on the hands and knees), yet some aerobic activity is provided. The present invention also concerns a floor cleaning method generally involving use of the inventive device.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment and the accompanying drawing figures.